


All Tied Up

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Kristanna Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Sometimes he unties her corset slowly, loosening the laces one by one, placing delicate kisses along her shoulderblades, brushing her hair to one side to expose the pale skin at the nape of her neck. And she’ll sigh as he carefully unwraps her, like a gift; something he never thought he’d have, never thought he’d deserve. In the candlelight she glows as if lit from within and even after all this time he has to catch his breath at the sight of her.

Sometimes speed seems more important than delicacy, and he tugs at the knots, impatient to loosen the strings enough to undo the busk, lets it fall to the floor as she tugs her shift over her head and throws it aside. And she’ll gasp as he pushes her back onto the bed, his hands on her newly-bare skin, running his tongue along her collarbone and down, dragging it across a nipple as she throws her head back on the pillow. She tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him up to kiss him, to breathlessly tell him that she is his, all his.

Sometimes even that takes too long, and it’s all he can do to push up her skirts, the layers of petticoats bunching under his eager hands, pressing her against the mattress or the desk or the wall. And she’ll moan as his fingers slide inside her underwear, slide inside her as she fumbles, hands trembling with lust, freeing him from his clothing and tilting her hips to grant him access. And as he buries himself in her, as she cries out and clutches his shoulders and urges him on with every movement of her hips, he knows that she is all he ever wanted, ever needed.


End file.
